


Keeping secrets

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [10]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: In Augustus and Kara's opinon, their mentors suck at hiding their feelings for eachother.Cashmere and Enobaria Don't care though, and having a victor is the best excuse to meet eachother.





	Keeping secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girls so much you guys, they need some more love:-)) 
> 
> I'll be back with final effort I just need a little break.

**67th victory tour. **

When Augustus Braun was doing his speech at Two, Cashmere barely cared, he was Gloss' tribute technically, and even though she was heavily depressed about Ashley dying (along with the massive fear because she _killed somebody) _you couldn't save them all. 

Instead, Cashmere looked from across to where the district's victors sat in a perfect line. They will later dine together and pretend that they aren't mad about Augutus killing their girl on the final day. 

Well, she looked at one victor in particular. 

Enobaria Dominquez was quite a girl: when Cashmere met her on the bathroom during her games she got the image that Enobaria isn't one to mess with, especially with those enhancements. But ever since her victory night, when Enobaria took her brother's place as her "entertainer", Cashmere saw her on a new light completely. 

She begun falling for Enobaria on her victory ball, the same one Augustus will go through after they are done with Two. 

Ever since then they did whatever they could to meet up, since the districts are regularly closed off to eachother. And only joined in the capitol when summer comes. 

Augutus finishes up, and all the victors get up and start their tour of the district, which ends on the village where dinner is already set. 

She sits next to Enobaria and Across from Augustus, who raises his eyebrows at them. 

When dinner is over, Gloss, Augustus and Moira, the escort, return to the train. "You're coming, Cash?" Gloss calls out to her. "I'll catch the next train in time for the victory ball, I have rounds but don't worry" 

His eyes narrow in suspicion. "Are you sure-" 

"She is sure, Richson, you can tell your mom she'll be okay" Enobaria replies. And they leave. 

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Enobaria smiles and grabs Cashmere's hand. 

They walk a little, there are mountains behind the village, and they climb a small portion of it when Cashmere blinks and Enobaria is gone. She reappears and helps Cashmere into a small cave hidden within the mountain itself. "I found it in one of my hikes around, figured I wanna show it to you if you ever find yourself in Two" there are small lights tied to the rocks, and a bunch of pillows. 

When they sit, Cashmere can see the moon and stars brightly, since the lights on are so dim.

"There are no cameras out here, none of the other victors knows it exist because they rarely leave the village" 

"It's beautiful" 

Enobaria leans her head on Cashmere's lap. "Perfect for a secret couple" 

* * *

Augustus sat quietly with Gloss. "How often do these two see eachother?"

Gloss shrugged. "Quite a lot, they time their schedules so they can meet at the capitol. And it's partially because of Enobaria that me and Cashmere can mentor- mother didn't let us after Cash's games" 

"Are they.. Together?" 

"I don't know" Gloss sat up straight. "Enobaria was her entertainer on her victory night. She might have liked it.. But she would have told me if- if something was serious" 

* * *

**68th games- Victory night**

"I'm gay" was the first thing Kara Logan told Augustus Braun When he walked towards her. 

In truth, she was actually Bisexual, and she would admit Augustus was quite good looking. "We don't have a choice" he hissed quietly. "This is the rule" 

Enobaria told her about the rule the moment they got the chance to meet up again. And she was clear that you don't fuck around with Snow, and being from district 2 does not give you the privilege. Especially if you act the way Kara did, very non career-like. 

She wasnt ready to move on from Mona, she was quite positive he couldn't match the sparks that flew when she kissed her, but his lips were soft and he was gentle.

Augustus stopped. "Did you hear something?" she listened closely, two voices were talking next to the entrance of the apartment, and one of them was clearly Enobaria. "We can't do it here, Cash, Kara and what's-his-name, your victor, is here already" 

On top of her, Augustus frowned. "I _knew_ it" he mumbled. "Knew what?" "your mentor and one of mine are fucking, defiantly" 

*

One floor below them, said mentors laid together on Cashmere's bed. "See? Gloss didn't mind" said Enobaria.

"He's so gonna question me about us later, and we can't let anyone else know. Okay? It's bad enough that Brutus caught us red handed, we Don't need anyone else knowing" 

The capitol loved a good love story no matter the genders of those involved in it, as long as it was tragic, like Kara and Mona, or scandalous, like that victor from two years ago with the two boyfriends. Enobaria figured. Cashmere is one of the desired bachelorettes, espacially by the men. If they were to know- she could lose them all- and that will bring punishment. 

Cashmere was right, nobody else should know. 

* * *

**68th victory tour.**

When either district one or two wins the games, the latter district usually isn't so excepting of the loss, and you can feel the tension in the air.

_This time, you could cut the tension with a knife. _Enobaria thought. Maybe it was the fact Two had more victors now- 13 (12 living) for two and 12 (10 living) for one. 

There was also the fact Kara killed both of their tributes. 

The last time there was tension like this was when Enobaria herself came to the victory tour, her final fight with Garnett and the epic kill was still fresh in their minds. 

And now Kara spoke about the sacrifice Alexis and Neville made, the two cousins' familly stood together and glared daggers at her. _poor girl._

Enobaria looked at Cashmere from across the stage, she was standing with the rest of her familly- Gloss and Gunthar and Savannah. (she didn't miss meeting their parents on the mentors room, they were controlling and loud. And she was grateful that she got to convince them to retire and give their children the honor) 

Cashmere gave her a quick smile. 

This time, dinner was even more cold and pretentious- the older victors, like Emerald, Savannah and Gunthar didn't take losing well. And they barely managed to show it. 

The newer ones, like Jade primera, Ruby Hayden and Augustus from last year were more calm and collected. Maybe it was because they had friends in two. Ruby and Brutus were an item back in the day, and despite a huge break up- still remained friends. And looked comfortable with eachother at the dinner table. 

Oh, how she wished she and Cashmere could be like these two. 

Dinner is over and the older victors kindly hinted that they should leave. So Enobaria ends up stealing a kiss from Cashmere before leaving

On the train Kara sits down in front of her. "I know about you and the Richson girl" 

Enobaria jumped up: "where the fuck did you heard that?!" Kara didn't flinch. "You forgot about Augutus and me, I saw how you looked at her at dinner and Augustus said the same. You know I would be the last to jadge" 

Enobaria sighed and sat down. "Why Don't you come out to everybody? Nobody cares if you're two girls?" Kara asked. 

"I wish it was that simple. Cashmere has a reputation to hold" 

"What, being the capitol's whore?" 

Enobaria grabbed Kara and shoved her at the car wall. "Say that again. I _dare_ you" she made sure her mouth was open and her enhancements visible. 

Kara's terrified gasp made Enobaria remember who that is. "I'm sorry- just, don't call her that again, it's not her choice" 

As soon as she arrived Kara received a letter and the word took on a new meaning for her. Enobaria was there when Kara cried silently, she was her victor, her responsibility. 

The next year they're back to stealing kisses.


End file.
